Temperance Brennan: Baby Momma?
by Bonesaholic
Summary: Bones' life takes a twist when she ends up with that baby that she never wanted. Turning to Booth for support she finds more than one thing that was missing in her life. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Brennan sat at her desk in the Jeffersonian Institute finishing the paperwork for the remains she had just identified when you phone rang.

"Dr. Brennan." She answered annoyed at the interruption.

"Hi, yes Dr. Brenann this is Kate Barker form Child Protective Services. I understand that you were a foster parent for Andy Taylor?"

Her breath hitched in her throat, "Yes, is everything okay? Is he okay?"

"Yes Dr. Brenann he's fine but I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Grant perished in a car accident last night. There was a note on Andy's file to contact you first if a situation such as this was to come up."

"A Note?" She said in shock, barely able to get those two words out.

"Yes it was left by the Grants saying that if anything was to happen to them that wanted you to have Andy. That is if you wanted him of course."

She couldn't believe her ears; someone wanted to give her a baby, a living breathing human being. The way her life would change flashed before her eyes in the spilt second it took her to say, "Yes of course I want him, what do I have to do?" She would do anything to keep that precious innocent little baby out of the foster system, and she had to admit to herself that she missed the little guy.

"Well usually this process would take some time, but in your case we should be able to push it along. I'll have an agent bring Andy to you whenever is most convenient and you can sign the foster papers then as well."

She was about to scoff at the idea of special treatment, why should she get it? But for once she listened to Booth's advice and followed her heart and not her head. She wanted Andy with her now, the least amount of time he spent in the foster system the better. "Can he be brought to my office here at the Jeffersonian?"

"Of course, what time would be best for you?"

"As soon as possible Ms. Baker, Oh and you mean the adoption papers not the foster ones right?"

"Well becoming a foster parent is the first step to that and it could take some time. But as I said before in your case we could probably push things ahead in that matter as well."

Her curiosity getting the better of her she had to ask, "Just why is my case different?"

"Well Dr. Brennan most people need extensive background checks but our government already knows all about you, you're close work with the FBI required that. Also a certain amount of income is required but as we know in your case that is not a problem. The problem Dr. Brennan is your marital status, we usually insist on couples adopting, especially in your case, where you do have a high risk job. Knowing that there is another parent there negates the risk of the child being alone, or back in the foster system."

She felt tears spring to her eyes and fought to keep her anger in check, "So you're telling me that you're people might deny that little boy a good loving home because I don't have a husband?"

She heard the social worker gulp, "I can assure you Dr. Brennan that you application will be looked at fairly regardless of you marital status I was just warning you that it might prove difficult for you."

She made herself ask the question that she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to, "But there have been cases of a single person adopting?"

"Of course, and like I said in you're position things point in you're favour, especially considering the Grant's recommended you personally."

She decided that she was going to let it go for the time being, not wanting to ruin her small chances. She would talk to Booth about it, he would help her understand, "Well thank you Ms. Barker, I appreciate your phone call, and I look forward to seeing you're agent here shortly."

"Yes of course Dr. Brennan, have a good day."


	2. Chapter 2

She hung up the phone and hit #1 on her speed dial.

"Hey Bones," came the answer on the second ring, "What's up?"

A scowl came across her face as she looked up, "The ceiling, the light, the sky if you're outside and a countless number of other possibilities, but why is that relevant Booth?" She hated when he said things like that, sometimes she thought he said it only to confuse her.

Booth laughed, "It's a figure of speech Bones, kinda like what's going on? Or even how are you?"

"Well why did you just say that in the first place?"

Booth laughed again, "Sorry Bones how are you today? That better?"

He was teasing her and she knew it but she had more important things on her mind, "I'm not doing well Booth and I want to talk to you. Where are you?"

She had just got the question out of her mouth when she heard a knock on her office door. She looked up and there was Booth with his mega-watt smile and his phone to his ear. "Can I come in?" He said through the cell.

She told him to come in as she ended the call.

Booth walked into her office fully comfortable in his surroundings by now, they've spent a lot of time in here working cases. All of his earlier discomfort was long gone. He walked over to her couch and plopped himself down, the picture of ease, and asked, "So what did you need to talk to me about Bones?"

She looked at him and tears filled her eyes, "The Grants were in a car accident last night, they were both killed." Her tears started to fall in earnest.

Booth shot up from the couch and was over to her side even before she finished her sentence. Turning the desk chair she was sitting in to face him he squatted down on the floor and put his arms on her armrests, "Is…Andy…okay?" He managed to choke out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Andy is fine; I guess he wasn't in the car." She said finally regaining the ability to talk.

Booth calmed down instantly, "Then what's wrong Bones?"

"They called me because the Grants left a note in Andy's file saying that if anything was to happen to them they wanted me to have Andy."

Booth understood completely, "And you don't want him, but you don't want him to go into the foster system either." _'She never wanted kids so of course she wouldn't want Andy. But being a foster kid herself she wouldn't want anyone subjected to that.'_

"No, I want him Booth, so much. Not just because I don't want him in the foster system but because I really do care for the little guy. I never wanted kids and I never wanted to care for Andy but I guess he's awoken some maternal instinct in me."

Booth started at her in shock. 'She wants to keep him!' "But what has you so upset?"

Fresh tears started falling down her face as she explained how her application for adoption was probably going to be denied, simply because she didn't have someone else in her life. "I just want him Booth, and I can't believe I might not get him because I'm not married." She was frustrated over the adoption and frustrated because she was crying in front of Booth.

Booth stood up and brought her into his arms for a hug, rubbing her back he almost whispered, "Shh…Bones it'll be okay, we'll figure this out somehow."

She leaned into him grateful for the support, both physically and emotionally. In a moment of weakness she whispered, "I'm glad I have you Booth, I just don't know what I would do sometimes."

And Booth had to wipe away tears from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short chapters they just feel like they should end the way they are, but I promise there are longer ones to come!!

Chapter 4

'_You'll always have me Bones,'_ Booth thought not daring to say it aloud in case it ruin the moment between them, _'She's just starting to open up, I don't want to scare her and have her close up on me again.'_

Bones pulled back at the sound of her desk phone ringing, not fully letting go of Booth she leaned over and picked up the receiver, "Dr. Brennan," She said trying to not sound like she had been crying, "Yes of course direct them to my office." She hung up the phone and pulled back into Booth's embrace for a moment longer. Looking up at him she said, "They're here, Andy's here." She moved away then trying to collect herself.

"Do you want me to leave?" Booth asked not knowing if she wanted to do this alone.

The fear in her eyes answered his question before she did, "No! Don't go Booth, unless you want to?" She finished her sentence looking at the floor. _'God I sound so needy right now, I hate being needy. But let's face it; I do need him here with me. Don't go there right now Temperance, your life is complicated enough right now."_

"No Bones I don't want to leave, I was just making sure that you wanted me here. It's kind of a big day for you, you know." He smiled at her, marveling at how much she's changed since he first met her.

"It is a big day Booth, and I want you to be a part of it with me. We're partners remember." She smiled at him, _'I don't think I could do this without you right now.'_

She motioned for Booth to take a seat on the couch and she sat down beside him, allowing herself another moment of weakness, '_It has been a trying day after all,'_ She leaned against him until she heard the knock on her door.

"Come in," Booth said noticing how stiff Bones was beside him; he put his arm around her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

True to her word she was able to compartmentalize, she got a hold of herself and stood to greet the social worker, "Temperance Brennan," she said and held out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Pam Black," The perky social worker almost sang back to her, "And here's Andy!" She said turning the baby carrier toward them.

Bones lost her composure once again upon seeing Andy and was horrified when Ms. Black commented, "Finally got what you wanted Mrs. Brennan?"

That snapped her back to her usual self, "It's Dr. Brennan and I'm not married," She almost snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry; I just assumed he was your husband." She said gesturing to Booth.

"No he's my partner, we're not married,"

Looking slightly uncomfortable Pam decided to get on with the paperwork, "Ok well I just have a few forms for you to sign." She sat Andy down on the table beside Booth and gestured for Bones to have a seat. Sitting in one of the chairs across from the couch she took out a booklet of papers from her briefcase. "I'll have you read this over and sign the X's."

Bones took the papers and leaned back to read them, unconsciously tipping the pages for Booth to read. It didn't take them long to finish, and she sat the paper on the table to sign it. When she got to the end of the booklet, she was about to sign her name at on the line that said _signature of applicant_ when Booth stopped her.

"Umm…Ms. Black can I have a moment with my partner please?" He asked sweetly, while Bones looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Of course, I'll just step outside," She said bouncing to her feet and walking out the door.

"What is it Booth?" Bones asked slightly irritated at the interruption, 'I just want to get this over with!!'

"Would it be okay if I signed the co-applicant line?" Booth asked unsure how she would react.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you mean sign the co-applicant line?" She was yet again confused by Booth.

"I mean, you said you were worried about not getting Andy because you're not married, and the social worker thought that we were-"

"Yes Booth but I corrected her a-"

"Yes but you said, "We're not married we're partners" you didn't say we're not involved she completely thought that we were together just not married."

"So you want to lie to the U.S government, the government which you work for, the one that you are so damn proud of?"

A mischievous grin came across his face, "No Bones we're gonna tell the truth."

"Booth you're really confusing me."

"People always assume we're together. Right?"

"Yes"

"And partner is another word for spouse. Right?"

"Yes"

"So I say that I co-sign this with you, write partner under relationship and let them believe what they want. It hasn't stopped people before."

She stared at him in shock, "You want to adopt Andy with me?" She had to admit it _**was**_ a brilliant idea. She sat back and thought about it for a second.

'_Booth and I up all night taking turns seeing to Andy, changing diapers, bathing him, feeding him. His first day of school Booth crying as he sees him off, me pretending that I'm fine and breaking down to him later. Andy running in and jumping on our bed, demanding Daddy to get up and make those special pancakes for him – WHOA! Where did that come from? Booth was most definitely not suggesting that, get a hold of yourself Temperance."_

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Booth's voice, "No Bones, you'd still be his Mom, I'd just be the partner that helped you out." _'As much as I would love to be part of you're family Temperance, I would love to be the Daddy to your Mommy.'_

Her happy mood diminished a little at his words. _'See Tempe he doesn't want you, least of all a whole family with you he was just being the gentleman he is.'_

"Unless you want me to be part of his life," Booth said noticing her mood change, "But that doesn't need to be decided right now, just as long as you know that I will do it if that's what you want. I'll help you and we'll worry about all the details later." _'I just want to see you happy Temperance.'_

Tears formed in her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today. _'He does want to be part of our life!'_

"Thank you so much for offering to do this Booth, normally I would be able to accept something like this but I really just want the best for Andy."

His heart swelled, _'SHE SAID YES!!'_ "So you want me to sign with you?"

"Yes! God yes!' She laughed as she hugged him, "And Booth of course I want you to be part of his life."


End file.
